hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Danilos Version)
The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was, by far, the worst Tropical Cyclone season in record history. This season is not only the deadliest one in the Atlantic, but also the most costliest and deadliest season in the word, breaking the previous 1970 record. The season has seen a total 36 named storms, 26 hurricanes and 15 of which being a major hurricane which is a new record high set breaking the 2005 record. Also, four category 5 hurricanes were included also being a record high setting a new record which is expected not to be broken. The economic impact of the season was felt everywhere in the USA, except the Northwest and west coast. Over 218 trillion dollars (2019 USD) of damage were counted including the USA. Impact by storms were seen as major hurricane landfalls along with 12 landfalling hurricanes in the USA. Most in which were major hurricanes or strong hurricanes. With the add-on of Hurricane Neemias, which made landfall as a major hurricane, the first to do that since 1991. Then in early August with the fourth-most intense landfall of a hurricane in the united states by Hurricane Danilo with a pressure of 937 mbar in early July. Then later Hurricane Omar, hitting as a category 2 in the Carolinas and stalling over the area dropping 34 inches of rain, the most on record in that area, while the system was weakening. Beside that, Hurricane Neemias made the most damage on the Long Island, despite that strong Category 2 storms that have hit the area before. The storm has also caused catastrophic flooding and subway problems to downtown Manhattan, in which there damage has been done to weak structures in the area. Then Hurricane Johnathan and Hurricane Rosanne which both hit the Texas coast as a category 3 hurricane. The season was a second in a row to use the Greek Alphabet, to name hurricanes and tropical storms which form in the Atlantic. The first 14 names were used along with three in which significant major hurricanes. One was Hurricane Lambda, the latest forming category 5 hurricane with such an intense peak intensity so late in the year. This major hurricane has also persisted into post-season activity. Causing the most damage and fatalities, this Atlantic hurricane season will never be forgotten. Seasonal forecasts Ahead of the season, forecasters predict the upcoming Atlantic hurricane season with giving numbers, showing the possible activity in that season. TSR (Tropical Storm Risk) kicks of the prediction data in December in the previous year of every hurricane season with the first '''very early prediction. This however changes as time nears to the Atlantic hurricane season. In the 2019 season, most predictions showed only slightly above to slightly below average predictions. But was proved absolutely wrong which came in a apologetic statement later on. The predictions and forecast come into consideration with points on any details from past season which will create these new predictions before hand, following the up-coming season that begins in June 1st and ending November 30th. Pre-season forecasts On December 7, 2018, TSR (Tropical Storm Risk) sent out a prediction calling for an "slightly-above average season with 13 named storms, 6 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. They said in a statement that the season would see a weak "La Niña", meaning that most likely during the peak of the season, conditions would be right for formation. The CSU (Colorado State University) made a prediction raising the numbers to an "above average season. They predict that the conditions in the peak would cause consistent formation. These new numbers were 15 named storms, 9 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes, significantly higher that the TSR. NCSU (North Carolina State University), however raised the numbers to an even higher prediction. Some references to future activity show possibly up to 19 named storms with up to 12 hurricanes and up to 5 major hurricanes. With possible repeated activity from the 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season. However, TWC (The Weather Channel), disagrees. Numbers were brought back down to an indication of only a slightly above active season. With the NOAA (National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration)'s prediction about a month later, the numbers were risen to the extremely high level of activity. Causing an argument on social media with the directors of each station and or group. Some people from social media even got involved. Despite an early season start on May 20, the TSR (Tropical Storm Risk), creates a well below average prediction causing even bigger backlash toward the meteorologist. During all of this fighting, one forecaster from The Weather Channel was fired to the claim of starting the argument. 'Mid-season outlook ' Active activity in May and June did not put forecasters to rise their predictions for the hurricane season. In the CSU prediction, there were 13 named storms, 5 hurricanes and no predicted major hurricanes. The TSR (Tropical Storm Risk) made a prediction making a completely well-below average Atlantic Hurricane Season with possible activity in only August, September and October. the predicted to only 9 named storms, 4 hurricanes and 1 major hurricane. Following that, the prediction also calls for a low ACE index at 57. The landfalls were predicted to be 0 in the USA for the fact of low - no landfall at all. About a month later, after the season kicked up, 19 named stimrs the CSU (Colorado State University) released an alarming prediction of 19 named storms, 13 hurricanes and 8 major hurricanes, with an ACE of 140. There was a prediction of about 15 major hurricane formation days, some following in July. Then followed 4 days later on August 6, TSR (Tropical Storm Risk) refused to raise the numbers high and landfall. They kept their predicition at an average level. With up to 12 named storms. The NOAA however released a nightmarishly alarming prediction of 12-22 named storms, 10-16 hurricanes and 0-6 major hurricanes putting the season at jeopardy of being the second most active Atlantic Hurricane Season. However, the seasons prediction was terribly off by about half of the prediction. The same season activity repeated in 2011. Systems ImageSize = width:815 height:255 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:31/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/05/2019 till:27/05/2019 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:26/05/2019 till:28/05/2019 color:TS text:"Unnamed (STS)" from:04/07/2019 till:08/07/2019 color:C3 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:14/07/2019 till:16/07/2019 color:TS text:"Aline (C3)" from:06/07/2019 till:11/07/2019 color:TS text:"Berry (TS)" from:21/07/2019 till:24/07/2019 color:TS text:"Carol (TS)" from:01/08/2019 till:05/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Danilo (C4)" from:04/08/2019 till:13/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Elena (C1)" from:06/08/2019 till:10/08/2019 color:TS text:"Fabian (TS)" from:12/08/2019 till:17/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Giada (C4)" from:15/08/2019 till:18/08/2019 color:TS text:"Hector (TS)" from:17/08/2019 till:20/08/2019 color:TD text:"Eleven (TD)" barset:break from:19/08/2019 till:25/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Iris (C4)" from:19/08/2019 till:05/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Johnathan (C5)" from:25/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 color:C2 text:"Katelynn (C2)" from:31/08/2019 till:08/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Logan (C3)" from:05/09/2019 till:09/09/2019 color:TS text:"Marie (TS)" from:05/09/2019 till:18/09/2019 color:C4 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:22/09/2019 till:24/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Neemias (C4)" from:13/09/2019 till:20/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Omar (C4)" from:20/09/2019 till:25/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Patricia (C1)" from:20/09/2019 till:28/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Rosanne (C5)" from:01/10/2019 till:05/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Sergio (C1)" from:06/10/2019 till:07/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Tanya (C1)" barset:break from:09/10/2019 till:12/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Vincent (C1)" from:14/10/2019 till:24/10/2019 color:C5 text:"Wilma (C5)" from:14/10/2019 till:16/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Alpha (C1)" from:17/10/2019 till:23/10/2019 color:C3 text:"Beta (C3)" from:20/10/2019 till:26/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Gamma (C1)" from:22/10/2019 till:23/10/2019 color:TS text:"Delta (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:31/01/2020 text:January 2020 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons